1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluorescent lighting fixtures and particularly to methods for cooling of lamps operating within fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although various methods for cooling fluorescent lighting lamps are known in the art, they are excessively complex, and employ heat exchangers or associated apparatus such as Snelling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,890. Or they mask off the entire top portion of the lamp with a top cooling conduit such as Fordsmand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,606 and thus severely reduce light output by the amount normally radiated by the top portion of the lamp.
Moreover, prior art methods require special, expensive fixture designs, require additional external connections and piping to the fixture, and need external support systems. Prior art structures make routine bulb changes difficult and time consuming for untrained maintenance personnel who may not be familiar with complex systems. Accordingly, unless the lamp replacement and refitting of control apparatus is carefully carried out by trained personnel, operational performance with the new lamp will be poor or certainly less than optimum.
Thus there is clearly a need for an improved, high performance method and structure for establishing and maintaining cooler fluorescent lamp operating temperatures within standard, easily serviced fixtures.